The Queen Of Illusions
by Angelic Mercy
Summary: I was the Perfect Stereotype. I was everything, and he was everything I hated, and he was the only one I loved. He was wrong, and I was right, but wrong to love him. Now I am part of a plan to bring him down. Now I am him. Because I can be anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**The Queen Of Illusions**

By:

Angelic Mercy

Summary: I was the Perfect Stereotype. I was everything, and he was everything I hated. He was wrong, and I was right. Now I am part of a plan to bring him down. Now I am him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a lot of things, including but not limited to Yu-Gi-Oh. Money made on this story so far; 0 Dollars and 0 Cents. Format for Pre-chapters from Setalina Muro. See my favorites.

**A/N:** Hurah. This makes... Three, yes? Sigh, and yet, well, whatever. New story. Woot.

**A Note On the Story:**

First Person Point Of View, Main OC.

* * *

**Chapter One**

I Can Be Anyone

* * *

__

I was the perfect stereotype.

I was the perfect stereotype of perfection.

I was the perfect stereotype of perfection, until...

Him.

He was everything I'd ever hated in my life.

He was everything I'd ever hated in my life, everything I stood against.

He was everything I'd ever hated in my life, everything I stood against and...

He was the love of my life.

He was the love of my life, he still is.

He was the love of my life, he still is, and...

I hate him with such a passion, I'm destroying myself.

But it's too late.

He tore me down, ripped me up, and burnt me to ashes.

Let me be scattered to the winds.

Please don't let me wake up.

Please don't let me wake up.

Please don't let me wake up.

Please don't let me wake up.

Please-

Please don't hate me.

My eyes snapped open. The darkness around me swirled with malevolence. Tendrils of shadows whipped out past my eyes, colliding with the ground and sending out painful waves of energy. I had given up noting that it really wasn't the ground. I had fallen asleep again, a moment of comfort within an eternity of pain. Nightmares that were always better than this Nightmarish reality. How long I'd been there, I didn't know. It must have been too long. I felt detached, lonely, unreal. Unreal, yes, unreal. None of this was real. That could explain everything. With great effort I pulled myself up.

That was... I thought, I'd heard someone. I tried to focus my eyes, but all I could see in front of me was the darkness that consumed every minute of this existence. There was nothing. I was imagining things. Yes, imagining things. There was no way-

Girl, did you hear me? I asked you who you are, a hazy voice snapped at me. I blinked. I DID hear someone. Biting my lip in fear of disproving myself, I turned around, and glanced upward. A man with snowy hair and blood red eyes, coated in chocolate.

I daren't say who I am. Art thou another illusion of le shadows? I spoke uneasily. My vocal chords ached from the speech, and I couldn't determine if I was really doing it right. After all this time, what use was it to speak to evil that had neither heart nor mind?

The man scowled down at me, and it finally registered. Around his neck hung one of _them_. A Millennium item, the Sennen Ring. So that meant, he could get me out of here.

Ahh... Zir, would you mind to perhapz, azzizt me? I spoke quickly know, ignoring the ache in my throat. I tried to focus my energies as I always had. I had to remember the Magic I had been taught.

He laughed in cold amusement, and crouched down to look me in the eyes. I could feel the power in them leak into me. I could feel his strength, and it was great. Assist you? A strange creature to find trapped here. Did I send you here? he asked, clearly enjoying himself. So, this man could do this to someone, _had_ done this to someone, to many.

No zir, I do not believe zo. But if you could perhapz help me, it may be that I could help you az well, I said regally. He grinned at me evilly, dark contempt brewing in his eyes.

Would you drop the accent girl? Besides, how could _you_ help _me_? he said, benevolence leaking into the sentences. I smiled innocently.

Yes, sir. But I must say this iz more, difficult, I replied cautiously, trying to imitate his own speech patterns. I needed to get used to this again. I believe, that you are... trying to, acquire something, I said finally. My throat was beginning to feel better, less, strained. I was slowly getting used to speech again. You are searching out... The rest of those, I decided finally, pointing toward his Sennen Ring. The Puzzle, Scale, Ankh, Tauk, Rod, Ring and Eye. The final two you posses.

He seemed suspicious now, at my knowledge. The grin had fallen to a frown, and he seemed to be considering how I might know about, perhaps, that he had the eye? Was he not supposed to have it?

he said slowly, as though savoring the word. I smiled. So, I had not completely lost all my gifts. So, you know of the Sennen items. Appropriate, since one of them probably sent you here, he commented carefully. Did one of them? Ah... yes... The Sennen Rod banished me here... of course...

It is possible, that I may be able to help you acquire them, I added. He glanced at me, and for a moment I picked up on something. As you made a deal with Malik, perhaps I can make a deal with you, and he stood up abruptly. I wondered who Malik was...

How do you know about that? And the items? Who are you? he snapped viscously. I was losing trust. He was beginning to think that he didn't actually have the upper hand here. My mind raced. Who was I? Who was I? Who was I?

A-Artemesia, Artemesia Veryl, I replied with slow recognition, as though trying to remember the name of some distant object. That is, the name I went by. I, have been sent here by... A boy... he found out I was... lying, I said distantly. A fuzzy image of crimson eyes and a flash of gold clouded my sight.

The man was silent a moment. My eyes snapped back to reality, and I glanced at him sharply. He seemed to be considering me carefully. What did I look like after all this time in the shadows? Were my eyes violet instead of green? My hair black instead of red? My skin pale instead of tan? He narrowed chocolate eyes at me.

Your appearance is changing, he declared simply. I blinked, and frowned.

It is? Is it supposed to? I can look like anyone..., my voice was slow and uncertain. Can I?

_Really_? Can you look like who sent you here? he asked darkly, disbelieving. Had he just seen me change, and then decided it was a trick of the light, or, of the shadows?

I tried to focus my sight on what he looked like. The picture, it was fuzzy, unclear,but there. Crimson eyes, narrowed in disgust, tan skin, fingering the triangular pendant that rested in his arms, slim frame, not very tall, yet not exactly short. Narrowed, arrow-shaped face and dark hair, tipped magenta with blond bangs that hung over his face jaggedly. He would stand regally, so I stood up, and he would glare at this man.

I spat darkly, unsure of exactly why. Tight, dark leather clothes clung to my skin and belts encircled my waists, clasped together by shining metal, even in this darkness. The man narrowed his eyes darkly.

he growled. I blinked, and the appearance shattered. I rubbed my violet eyes gently, and they cleared. My hair became tame, shoulder length, straight and black again. My skin pale. The man's eyes were wide in awe. How did you do that? he asked, surprised. I shook my head, because I wasn't sure.

I can be anyone, I repeated. This time I believed it. Was I really this Artemesia Veryl? Or was she someone I was pretending to be?

Interesting... All right then, I suppose I can work with this. Artemesia, hm? How long have you been here? he asked. I tried to decide whether this made me happy. I'd be free soon, yes?

I don't know for sure. A very very long time, I told him oddly. He scowled.

Of course. I suppose I'll have to find you a vessel then, he hissed. I blinked. A vessel? A body... he was using someone else's body. This name, Bakura, it was the name of his body... his vessel... Yugi, was that the vessel of the man who'd sent me here? He'd sent me here for lying... What was I lying about?

No... I, I don't think so... Merely, release me. And I will find you, your Sennen Ring..., I said suddenly. But why? Would I really be all right without a body to return to? He shook his head.

I will find you a vessel. Perhaps one of Bakura's friends, he said slowly. He was thinking now. I was a girl, he was fairly sure of it, though with my power he wasn't totally positive, so probably Anzu was the only option. Mazaki... How would she react to a spirit sharing her body? Well, it wouldn't matter. Now, all he had to do was head back and get her into Master's home, and that would be safest. all right then...

Girl, you will stay here, he told me firmly, and I snapped out of my daze. Was I reading his mind? I nodded numbly. I will come back for you soon, all right? he told me firmly, and again I nodded. He smirked, superior, and raised a hand toward my forehead. Good girl, he whispered, and in a flash of gold he vanished.

My eyes snapped open. The darkness around me swirled with malevolence. Tendrils of shadows whipped out past my eyes, colliding with the ground and sending out painful waves of energy. I smiled numbly. For a nightmare, that was rather pleasant. I let my eyes slid closed again, and drifted off into the darkness of my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Queen Of Illusions**

Chapter Two:

A coy smile played across Bakura's pale lips. Relax Anzu... This will only take a minute, he whispered, menace leaking into his voice. Anzu wiggled in the dining room chair, squirming about in a futile effort to peak around the bandanna tied about her eyes to block her sight.

What's the surprise already? she whispered back, anxious and ignorant to the spirit possessing her friend. Although in reality she was fighting back a looming feeling of dread, she managed to keep it under control enough to ignore it.

Oh, a _wonderful_ gift, Anzu-chan. And it's just for you, he whispered back, fingering his Sennen Ring. Anzu giggled naively.

Hurry up then! she insisted playfully, glancing up in the direction of his voice. Bakura's dark smile widened.

As you wish, he replied softly, and a dim glow radiated from the item in his hand.

Anzu shrieked as a great pain tore through her mind, and she clutched hard the sides of the chair till her knuckles turned white. Shadows and spirits of evil entities, lost souls left to be devoured by the void, raced through her being, only to emerge through the other side, creating a never-ending loop that only gained in speed. Bakura laughed coldly as she hollered, and the kitchen lights flickered in protest to the magical energies.

Now, Artemesia, take your host and be my slave! he shouted to the shadows, who writhed in protest. And begone you useless demons! he cried at the other shadows, who reluctantly flew back into the portal created by his Ring. He grinned evilly as Anzu let out a final shriek and slumped over. The kitchen looked like it had been quickly ransacked, and the light still flickered, though less enthusiastically now as it hung down a few inches by a series of loose wires.

Careful now, he said quietly as he caught the beautiful girl by her shoulders before she fell to the floor. We wouldn't want you damaging Artemesia, the thief spirit added, positioning her to look at her face. Now unconscious she seemed rather serene; almost pretty she was. With a curious hand, he untied the blindfold, letting it slip to the floor, and held open one of her eyes to inspect it.

Instead of Ice-blue as Anzu Mazaki's eyes normally looked, this one had a rim of deep purple around the iris, and it darted back and forth, unfocused but frantic as though in the state of REM sleep. Her lip trembled as though she wished to speak, and though her body was limp, her fingers kept twitching as though grasping for something. Bakura considered her carefully, trying to determine if he'd been successful in his ploy.

Well, no use in merely waiting around like this, hm? he told himself softly, and relinquished control to his other.

Ryou Bakura let out a soft gasp as he came to, and glanced around the kitchen quickly, fearing what his dark may have done this time. With well contained fear, he slowly lowered his head to look at the girl lying helpless in his arms. Anzu's breath grew rapid in her unconscious state, and Ryou pursed his lips in thought. She appeared ill. What had the spirit done to her? With a resigned sigh, he lifted her up, encountering a minimum degree of difficulty, and brought the unconscious dancer to his bed to lie down.

Over the night, Anzu's condition worsened, even with Ryou hovering over her like a guardian angel, fussing over her every five minutes. By dawn Ryou reluctantly called 911, in a bit of a state as she'd recently stopped breathing completely. It would appear that something was wrecking havoc in her body and mind. What it was could only be speculated.

The ambulance arrived in a flurry of flashing lights and wailing sirens, troops marching military style up through the apartment to relieve Ryou of his station performing an awkward, amateur version of CPR. After a little less than a minute they managed to get her breathing again, though uneasily, and loaded her into the ambulance. Ryou was at a loss as to her parents' number, so he rode along in the ambulance, racked with hidden guilt, as machines buzzed, beeped and whirred to keep her sustained.

Pacing in the waiting room at two in the morning, he debated whether or not it would do any good to call Yugi or the others. Indeed, he could use the support of his friends, but in fear that he'd somehow caused it, Ryou wasn't exactly sure he'd be able to bear the guilt.

Ryou Bakura managed to fall asleep on one of their benches at about three. At four-thirty one of the nurses shook him awake and told him his friend's status had stabilized and offered him a ride home. He declined, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth in a vain effort to get rid of the taste of medicine flavored hospital air. The nurse grudgingly left him alone to rest uneasily for another two hours before, with sleepy indifference, he pulled himself up and over to the pay-phone, slipping in fifty-zenny and quickly dialling Yugi's number.

Ryou responded tiredly, failing to suppress a yawn. I, I'm calling for Yugi please Mr. Motou. May I speak with him? he asked in a sleepy voice.

Yes, just a moment please, Sogoruko replied in a slightly more awake voice from the other side of the line. There was a long pause before Yugi's equally tired voice buzzed in.

he asked in an innocent tone. Bakura cast a distant and unseeing glance about the waiting room at some of the other occupants. For a split second, he thought he saw someone familiar from across the crowd, but they vanished in an instant behind a passer-by.

Yes, Yugi? It's me, Bakura. I'm in the Domino Hospital waiting room, the boy began in a meek voice. Yugi seemed to instantly snap out of his sleepy daze.

Emergency room? What's happened? he asked hurriedly. Ryou cast his gaze about the room again, searching out the figure. It had been a girl, whose name he couldn't quite place, but he knew he'd been looking for her earlier. Perhaps she'd played a role in his hazy dreams that predawn?

Well, I was at my apartment with Anzu the other night, and she passed out. She seemed to be having trouble breathing. She's stable now, but they're going to be watching her all day, especially if she doesn't wake up soon. She's been out for about, twelve hours now and they're starting to get rather worried, he explained calmly. He heard Yugi draw a sharp breath, and silently prayed he didn't think it was his fault. Yugi knew quite well about Ryou's dark and the insistent streak he had for trouble making.

Oh, Anzu. Do you think I should come and see her? Yugi said quickly. Ryou shook his head, despite the fact that there was no way the king of games could see him.

No. They're not letting her have any visitors for another while now, and we've still got school today, so I'm going to need you to take notes for me. Oh, and call the others, and her parents, because we couldn't find her number anywhere, Ryou told him. There was an instant of apprehensive silence from the other duellist before he spoke again.

'kay Bakura. You take care of her, and yourself. G'bye, he said in a resigned tone. Ryou sighed, both relieved and distraught.

Mm-hm. Good bye Yugi, he said, voice defeated, and carefully hung the phone back up in it's cradle. This was already looking to be a very long day.


End file.
